


Scarred Love

by bitchaotic



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Up, Online Friendship, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchaotic/pseuds/bitchaotic
Summary: Peter and Wade start off as online friends. They grow close and decide to meet. AU.





	

Every time Wade let his guard down, he got hurt. He was disgusting. He was disgusting to look at, and just in general. He stopped going out because of all the whispers behind his back and all the staring. Some people looked like they were going to puke just by looking at him, and others avoided making eye contact with him. 

Peter was good. Peter didn't stare or make any rude remarks. Peter looked past the ugly exterior and saw the kindhearted, loudmouth man underneath. He was sweet, and he loved Wade despite his scars. He even seemed like he loved the scars.

Wade stopped going out, and instead spent most of his time alone in his apartment. He started to talk to people online. He couldn't handle face to face interactions anymore. He began talking in chat groups until he made a really good friend, plus a few acquaintances. He talked outside of the group to his one friend, Peter. They became close after only a short time. Peter didn't know what Wade looked like, so they became close. 

The first time Peter asked if Wade would like to meet, he freaked out. Wade made excuses. The second time was a while later, and Wade had thought about it for a long time. After warning Peter about how 'fugly' he was, Wade agreed.

Wade almost cancelled as it got closer to the time when him and Peter were going to meet. He hesitated before going inside of the little taco joint. It was always pretty empty, despite how good their food was. Wade figured it'd be a safe place to meet up, in case Peter freaked out about how he looked. He shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets. A few people were scattered about, but there was one man who was sitting alone, nervously tapping his foot on the floor. 

Wade sat down across from the man. "Peter?" He asked, fixing his hood to make sure it was covering as much of his face as possible. "Wade?" The man replied, a smile spreading across his attractive face. They got their tacos and ate together. There wasn't much talking at first. Both of them were nervous. They talked for hours every day for months, but now that they were together in person, they were scared that they'd say or do something that'd upset the other. "Do you want to walk around? There's a park that no one uses down the road... if you'd like to hang out more, that is." Wade crumpled up his wrapper and told Peter that he thought that would be nice. They threw away their trash and walked to the park. Like promised, it was empty. Wade pulled his hood off and looked at Peter, waiting for him to do something, to say something. Peter just smiled and led him over to the swings. "I think you're too hard on yourself, Wade. Your mug isn't as 'fugly' as you make it out to be." They sat in silence as Wade sorted the thoughts in his head. 

They started spending less time talking over the phone, and more time together in person. Wade invited Peter over to his apartment, even cleaning the place up a bit beforehand. They'd been spending time with each other more and more, and Wade felt like a little schoolgirl with a big crush. The feeling was mutual, he learned. 

The two sat on the couch, watching some lame superhero movies and sharing a pizza. Somehow, over the course of the movie, Wade and Peter's hips were touching even though they started at opposite ends. Peter's fingers slowly found Wade's hand, lightly running his fingers over the deep scars. Wade, a little shocked at the sudden contact, looked down at their hands, then up to Peter's kind face. That was when Peter leaned in and softly kissed Wade. It'd been years since he'd been with anyone, and it had been even longer since someone was so gentle with him. 

Peter wasn't bothered by the way Wade looked. He wanted to memorize the pattern of the scars. He wanted to trace and kiss every one. He wanted to let Wade know that he's loved despite how much he hates himself. 

"You're so handsome," Peter mumbled, looking at Wade. There was a small smile, but Pete knew it wasn't genuine. Wade hated the way he looked, and he didn't believe it when people told him that he wasn't the disgusting person he thought he was. Peter believed Wade was truly perfect, and he wished Wade would see that, as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading/commenting/giving kudos. I appreciate all of them.


End file.
